The true meaning of Let it go!
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: After seeing Lin learning to let go of the past, Korra realizes how far she herself had come, and so do Mako, Bolin and Asami. They learn the true meaning of "Let it go." song is featured.


**Team Avatar recall about past events, past mistakes and past guilt. Wondering if they had come far at all. Finally, they decide to move on from the past and embrace the future. **

**Flaws and all.**

**Inspired by the song "Let it go" from Frozen. Performed my Idina Menzel and Demi Lovato. Song is in this fic.**

**Takes place in between Original Airbenders and Old Wounds.**

**Let it go**

Korra couldn't help the smile that formed on her face as Lin and Sujin shook hands. A dazzling smile evident on Lin's face. A sight Korra never knew she would see. Suddenly, the middle aged woman looked younger and more beautiful than she ever did. Korra began to wonder if she really had anything to do with this. Maybe if she had not dragged Lin to Zaofu in the first place she never would have seen her sister again and she never would have reconciled with her, creating a bond that was shattered long ago. But then again, maybe it was simply pure luck that brought them together. Either way, Korra was proud of Lin. She finally decided to let the past go and make a change.

Surprisingly, Lin's transformation reminded Korra of her own. She still felt the sting of guilt for all the times she had been too arrogant and stubborn to listen to others. It wasn't that she really believed she knew better than other exactly, but there came a time when she felt that the more others would tell her what she did wrong, the more of a failure she felt. And that itself led her to behaving, well, not in the best possible way. Her biggest guilt was what happened with Unalaq. Having discouraged her father's and Tenzin's pleas and leaving Tenzin to train with Unalaq. She didn't want to leave him, but felt it in her heart she needed to extend as an Avatar, and she wasn't getting that from Tenzin. The Nomad eventually realized that the reason as to why he had not been the best mentor to her lately, was because he was trying to teach her to unlock her spiritual potential, while he had yet to fully embrace his own spiritual side.

They both realized that their mistakes helped shape them into the people they were now. Korra learned to listen more and to think things through, and more importantly, to not let your anger get the better of you. Even if the main person your mad at is yourself. But even so, many of those past mistakes still haunted her. Even while they were occurring, at the back of her head, Korra hatted herself for what was happening. When she returned to Republic City, only to discover that word of the war had already reached the urban city, Korra became even more anxious. Her anxiety, self-anger, and fear had taken its toll on her when she tried to get troops to the south. The very thought of what Unalaq might be doing to her home haunted her every thought. And worst, she knew that half of the civil war between the tribes was partly her fault to begin with. She practically invited them by siding with her Uncle. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to punch herself. There had been so manny times where she wanted to cry out her frustrations and fears and feel the warm embrace of anyone she cared about; weather it be her father, or Tenzin, or Mako, or Bolin, heck even Asami. But they were all doing their own things at the time, so she was alone.

But at the time, for the sake of her family, she put on a brave face and did what she believed was right. However, the brave face she put on was also an angry one. Once she realized that, she wondered if it were a wise idea that she stopped herself from falling off the cliff the day she lost her bending.

But despite all the bad things that happened to her, Korra decided to try and remember all the good things for a moment. Surprisingly, there were a lot.

If she had never left Republic City, she never would have made new friends. She never would have experienced the world first hand. She never would have experienced fear, love, betrayal, forgiveness, compassion, and strength.

She felt fear of Amon and the idea of him taking away her bending. At the time, believing it was the very thing that defied who she was.

She had experienced what love was like. To love someone despite the flaws and despite the fights and the despite the fact they could not be together. She got to experience that emotion that so manny long to feel. Even if things weren't always rosy pink, she was fortunate none the less to know what True Love was.

She experienced betrayal, more so she witnessed it happen to someone who she had come to see as a best friend. She felt sympathy for Asami, having discovered her father was an Equalist. She felt awful for the girl, but she managed to help her by being her friend and offering her a home, and a hand to help. She also experienced betrayal from Tarlokk, who at the time wasn't her friend, but discovered that he was never evil to begin with, and neither was Amon.

She also felt slight betrayal when she discovered that her father and Tenzin were the ones who kept her locked in the compound all her life and her father being banished from the North. She felt the lies were too much and they did not truest her enough with the truth. That was the time she felt angry with them, and she felt horrible every time she remembered.

But she also experienced forgiveness. She forgave Mako for behaving horribly towards her, she forgave Tarlokk for all the wrongs he had done. And she earned forgiveness form her parents and Tenzin. She discovered that real love always forgives, no matter how badly one messes up. For that, she was grateful.

And in manny ways, she learned to feel even more compassion. She always felt love for Naga, and Katara who understood her better than anyone back at the compound. Even her parents, whom she hardly got to see due to training. She felt compassion for others, compassion for Mako and Bolin and what they had been through. Compassion for Asami. She even felt compassion for Tarlokk after learning of his past. She discovered that there were people out there much less fortunate than she. While she was proud of her Avatar tittle, she never wanted to be stuck up or mean, especially since her waterbending master Katara had tolled her stories of horrible people who possessed those traits. She swore she never wanted to be like that. Korra would never look down on those who had even less than she did. She wasn't exactly a princess (well, not officially at least), she didn't exactly have servants, only teachers. She didn't have a pampered life, mostly training. She didn't have fancy cloths, mostly ones her mother would sent her. She still had a roof over her head, but she was never trully free.

The day she left the south pole, she finally was. She experienced freedom, friendship, forgiveness, adventure, even discovered hidden feelings within herself she never knew she had, or would ever experience.

But most of all, she learned about true strength.

She learned that a true hero, or Avatar, is never measured by the size of his or her strength. But buy the strength of his or her heart.

Just like Wan. He was a normal man, a man with nothing, flawed and imperfect as Korra was. But he overcame them. He made mistakes, but he learned from them. Sure he got mad, sure he was stubborn, but he learned and grew. And from his experiences, and even mistakes, he became the very first Avatar, the protector of the world. Though ironically, he nearly destroyed it to begin with. Korra chuckled at the thought.

After witnessing Wan's past and his legacy, suddenly everything was picture clear to her. Even if it was just a memory, Korra related herself with Wan in so manny ways. She admired his bravery, strength and wisdom. Envied him even. But he was the clarity she needed at the time. Not only did she realize her own errors by witnessing Wan's past, but also discovered that all the positive causalities he possessed, deep down inside…

She did too. She just had to dig down deep enough.

She breathed in the cool air, spreading her arms wide. She realized that despite all the past wrongs she did, they had made her the person she was now. Mistakes can make a person grow, especially if one has the strength to overcome guilt, anger and pride to embrace the true Light within.

She always tried to do what was right, but the only problem was that she did it because she thought it was her duty as the Avatar. Now, she was free to do the right thing, as a person. A person with only the best intentions at heart.

Korra knew she was always a good person. A flawed one, but she was good non the less, that was something nobody could deny. Even though she could no longer access her past lives, it didn't bother her as much anymore.

Now she didn't have to live up to any expectations or try to mimic any of them. They did not defy who she was. No one did. This was her new chapter in life.

The beginning of her Legend.

Mako stood as far away as he could as he watched Korra giggle with her arms spread, spinning and enjoying the bright rays of the sun. Her stunning blue eyes sparkling with child-like wonder and fun. The firebender hatted keeping his distance, it pained him. But at the same time, being distant pained him just as much.

Every time she saw her, he was swarmed with guilt. How could he had gone back to Asami after Korra had left? Of corse, deep down he knew why.

It was a selfish reason, but it was the reason. He tried so hard to keep his head on the case of who bombed the Water Tribe Cultural Center during the civil war. Korra was being brash and impossible as always, so he decided to let her be and focus on his work. However, the look in her eyes signaled that underneath her anger, Korra was sacred and anxious, like all she could really use was a hug to tell her all would be fine. Someone who would empathize with what she was going through. But Mako had a job to do, as much as he wanted to help her, he had another thing to focus on. He wondered if he had made the right choice back then.

He could still hear the ringing of their yelling in the police office. The tears in her eyes when he ended their relationship. It was like a knife being pierced through his heart. After Korra left, Mako placed all of his energy into figuring out who was to blame for the bombing. With the help of Asami, they came up with a sting operation to catch the culprits, whom Mako suspected were also stealing Future Industries tech.

Their plan failed however, the Triads they had trusted to help betrayed them and they barely escaped with their lives. Asami's warehouse was robbed, the Triads had used the sting operation as a way of stealing from her. The heiress was ready to give up, but Mako wasn't. Touched by this, she kissed him. Mako had no reaction. He had kissed her times before when they were dating, but now the kiss only reminded him of the girl she had lost.

Korra.

Asami's kiss was sweet and nice, but Mako didn't' feel that burning fire he got whenever he kissed Korra. It just wasn't there. He didn't know how to react. Asami apologized for her action, but Mako politely shrugged it off. He eventually discovered that Varrick was behind everything, but he couldn't let Asami know her business partner was stealing from her and trying to make the civil war even worse. But he soon overcame that and tried to convince both Asami and Bolin Varrick was no good. But neither believed him. Mako felt so frustrated that he eventually gave up on trying to get them to listen. Asami wouldn't believe him, after what he did for her, his own brother wouldn't believe him either. The firebender felt so angry and annoyed. He knew he was right, and he didn't care if they believed him or not.

Then, it hit him hard like a pile of rocks….He was acting like Korra. Trying to solve the problem himself in his own way, but he was pushing his own friends away in the process.

To make matters worst, at the back of his mind, he missed Korra. A part of him longed for her. The only one around was Asami. Sweet, kind, understanding, safe Asami. Mako knew deep down that they broke up for a reason, but he was too depressed about Korra that he thought the best way to get over this funk was to move on. So, even though he still didn't feel any real spark, he kissed her. He tried to forget about Korra, his mind tried, but his heart didn't.

And surprisingly, once Mako made that stupid selfish mistake in using Asami to cope with his feelings, he ended up in jail. Sure it was mostly because Varrick framed him, but it was strange how it happened at that very moment where Mako decided to make such a selfish and blinded decision to take advantage of one of his closest friends just so he could feel better about himself.

Even after he and Korra talked it out, deciding that their relationship just didn't work, he thought he could start over. But he had yet to do so. He spent all his time at work, avoiding everyone. Focusing his energy on work, work, work…but the more he did, the emptier he felt. He use to love going to work, it was practically his dream job now. He felt he could contribute to something. But his pride got to him. He pushed away his younger brother, no wonder he didn't believe him about Varrick, he ignored his girlfriend's silent cries for help and used Asami's one-sided feelings for him and the fact that she was 'safe' to make himself feet better.

Mako always believed himself to be the mature one of the group, when in reality…

He wasn't.

Bolin was smarter to realize that friends mattered more to him than fame and fortune. Asami realized to let him go in order to move on with her life. And Korra, Korra probably became the most mature compared to him now. She was the one who made the final decision of them breaking up. She was the one who saved the world, again, by simply being herself. She had this newfound confidence and wisdom that shined through. But in manny ways, they were always there, they just needed an opportunity to come up to the surface. It seemed everyone was growing spiritually, except for him.

He was still stuck in the same place he was before. A broody, serious guy who did all he could to survive. Survive, never truly live.

When he was dating Korra, he got to live. He got to experience a bit of his silliness. But he still held back a bit. Korra did bring something out of him, problem was he was too proud and 'wanting to play it safe' to truly embrace it.

He reached for his red scarf, only to realize it was no longer around his neck. He remembered the time he gave to his long-lost grandmother. He remembered the warmth of her embrace, the sparkle in her eyes when she smiled. He didn't feel bad about giving up his scarf, because he was giving it to someone who needed it more than he did.

That feeling, of love, of giving, of putting another's needs before his own, that was a felling he had forgotten for a while. He knew he always did what was best for his loved ones, but lately, more specifically when it came to his job, he was mostly thinking of himself. Not always, always, but it was clear that he was.

He didn't think about what his brother was going through, how much being a mover star meant to him. He didn't see that Bolin was trying to find his place in the world, and instead of being there, he pushed him away. Korra, sure she was being stubborn, but even so, after the mistakes she had made, Tenzin nor her father did not hesitate to forgive her.

Love was all about forgiveness, and even though you get mad at them, you never push your loved ones away. Even when they are wrong. Because sometimes, those are the times when they need you the most.

Asami, she was there for him, but it seemed they were both being selfish. Mako used her to make him feel better about the situation, while Asami, in a way, used him to cope with the stress of her company nearly going under. He pushed her away too.

Korra's laugher diminished as she laid on her back on the grass, aspiring the blue sky. She looked so happy and relaxed. She looked…

Free.

While he, he felt…

Stuck.

Korra never had problems expressing her feelings, why did Mako. Ever since Korra came into his life, it was as if she had awoken something inside of him. Only Mako, never always being the most intimate guy, could never truly grasp it. He always had this kind of, 'fear' of getting in touch with his feelings. And he knew why.

It had to do with his past.

When he had to take care of Bolin and put him first. He had to push his needy feelings aside. He knew he had feelings, he just didn't dig down deep enough to fully understand them. Korra looked so happy, so free, free from emotional restraint. The very same charismatic woman who had stolen his heart. Even when it seemed Asami was perfect, she wasn't Korra. Korra was different. She brought something to his life. Something he never believed he wanted…

But was clear it was something he needed.

Bolin still couldn't get the hang of metalbending. He was so jealous of Korra that it came so easily to her. Sure, she was the Avatar, she could do anything. Sure Opal said she believed in him, so did Su and even Korra, heck even Mako urged his brother to give metalbending a chance, only problem was, he still didn't completely believe in himself.

In his years at the pro-bending arena, Bolin felt like he had finally found his life's calling. After years of living on the streets, with no home or an actual family, aside from Mako, Bolin had finally found happiness. Not only did he realize he was talented, but he was starting to feel like an actual person. He had admirers, girls who swooned at the sight of him. Despite his brother's moody demeanor, life was good.

Life was good.

Things seemed to get better, for him at least, when a very attractive water tribe girl came into the arena. He believed he had found the girl for him. But sadly, it was a one-sided thing. The girl didn't see him in that way, and it really put a damper on his ego, but he quickly grew over it. He realized he was never really in love with this girl, the girl who turned out to be the Avatar, he simply had an infatuation, not that anyone could blame him. He soon got back on his feet, and even so, he was still happy she had become one of his closest friends. Somehow, her as a friend was better than having her as a girlfriend. In a funny twist, the charismatic Avatar ended up with his brooding older brother. It was weird at first, but he grew okay with it.

Even after the whole Equalist thing, Bolin got back into the pro-bending thing, but he soon realized that nobody could replace the epic team that was him, Mako and Korra. His new team stunk, and The Fire Ferrets were no longer playing for the rest of the season. It was devastating for him. Pro-bending was Bolin's passion, what he was good at. Ever since he ended his run, he felt…

Left out.

Everyone he knew had something they could be proud of. His brother was a cop, Korra was the Avatar, Asami was the head of her father's company and Bolin was just…

Bolin.

The funny comic relief guy. That was it. Even though he never wanted to say it out loud, he felt low compared to them. He wanted to find something that made him feel important again. Then he met Eska.

He stroked out with love once, maybe he would have luck this time. Boy was he wrong. Eska was a total monster. She was possessive, cruel, treated him more like a slave than a boyfriend. He was so happy to get away from her. Well, love didn't work out for him…until Varrick came along.

The eccentric billionaire had helped Bolin find a new calling; acting! Bo was now the star of Varrick's mover series, "Nuktuk, hero of the south" and Bo now had a hot new co-star named Ginger. For the first time in a long while, Bolin felt like a somebody again. He had a new career, a new friend who saw his potential, and a new lady friend, who didn't give him the time of day…yet.

But this didn't last long when Mako started accusing Varrick of being behind the bombing of the Cultural Center. Bolin loved his brother, but instead of him being proud of his accomplishments, Mako was being a jerk and focusing more on his job rather than how Bolin was feeling. Mako was the one who practically shoved him aside, at the time Varrick swooped in and showed Bolin what he could do. Bolin was happy again, but his brother, his only family, didn't appreciate it. So he moved out of their apartment.

Once Mako was arrested, Bolin tried to remain optimistic, not to let his past annoyance get the better of him. But Mako refused to let go that Varrick was up to no good. Bolin ignored his brother's accusations and left to his mover premier, being welcomed by adoring fans.

But once the mover started, all of a sudden it dawned on him.

He was famous, loved by manny, but…he wasn't happy. Not really.

The only one who was his company that night was Asami. The young earthbender had everything he ever thought he wanted. But all in all, it felt empty without his friends. Sure Asami was there, but Mako wasn't, and neither was Korra. The four of them were a team, only now they had split up. The very thought pained Bolin, making him realize how foolish and selfish he had been. He needed his brother's support, but at the same time, Mako needed him too. Korra needed all of them, but they were to focused on their own thing to realize just how much she really needed them. Bolin hadn't been acting any better than they did, and that hurt him.

After he saved Raiko from Varrick's hired goons, Mako was proven right, Bolin managed to find his inner Nuktuk. Asami watched with pride as he received praise from the crowed. This was the first time in a long while where Bolin did something not for himself, but for someone else. He heard the hero's call, and fought as himself, not as a pro-bender, not as Nuktuk, but as plain old Bolin.

That night he realized he didn't need fame or fortune to know where he belonged. In a way, he knew all along.

After apologizing to his brother, and once Korra returned, so did the old Team Avatar. Much to Bolin's delight. He had his friends back.

He had his place back.

And now here he was, in a beautiful earth kingdom city made entirely out of metal, learning metalbending, helping Korra rebuild the air nation, and even got the chance to meet his family. This adventure was wonderful for him. But even though he was always the optimistic one, deep down inside, Bolin still had his own insecurities.

But like Opal said, he shouldn't be afraid to try new things. And just like that night saving the president, Bolin should just be himself.

She never truly realized it, but in manny ways, Asami's life was practically perfect. She had a stunning house, a loving father who gave her anything she needed, weather she knew it or not, and she never had to try to hard to earn anything. Not that she didn't mind the work. Despite being a rich girl, Asami loved the thrill of doing things on your own. It was fun for her, it gave her a sense of purpose. However, despite this, Asami still got what she wanted. Things just seemed to fall into her lap, even if she never really gave it much thought.

Take Mako for instance.

To Asami, he was the ideal guy she ever wanted to date. And once they met, the girl didn't waste a moment in asking him out. They connected almost instantly. Asami believed it was the perfect picture romance, just like the one her parents would always tell her from their love-struck youth. Things were perfect.

She even got to meet the Avatar. A girl who was as amazing as they said. She was fun, strong, unpredictable, in a good way, and she was actually really sweet once one really got to know her. Asami never had any real female friends, many of them were too stuck up fro her taste, and Korra was interesting. She definitely seemed like the kind of person you could always tell anything to and who would never judge you.

But while Asami did like Korra and wanted to be her friend, the Avatar brought some unintentional problems for the heiress. Mako had an obvious infatuation towards Korra. The heiress would always get a nudge in her stomach whenever he looked at her with those eyes. A look she was familiar with, but whenever he looked at _her_ it was different somehow.

There was a spark in his eye. And one in her's too. It was the painful truth Asami had to cope with.

They were in love….while she wasn't.

She did care for Mako, but was what they had really love or simply a desired fantasy? Asami never had this problem before, she never lost something she wanted. As bratty as it may sound. But the sad truth is, Mako breaking up with her to be with Korra couldn't even level up to the pain her father inflicted on her.

He turned out to be an Equalist.

Shadowed by the anger of loosing his wife to a firebender, he joined Amon's revolution in secret from his own daughter. Asami was devastated. But even though she loved her father, she had been around benders long enough to know that they were not all the same. So she sided with her friends. After the revolution, Asami took over Future Industries, and Hiroshi ended up in prison.

Asami's life changed completely. Much like her friend Bolin, Asami tried to make the best out of this situation. She was a strong woman, but deep down, there still lied a slight selfish side who wanted at least a slice of her old life. She loved her friends, she never got angry at Korra for the whole Mako thing. Both girls were victims of Mako's indecision. Once he made his choice, Asami didn't question if he chose correctly. Deep down, Asami knew there was something missing from their relationship. But even so, Asami still longed for something to make her feel like her life wasn't completely different.

Sadly, she got her wish.

After Korra and Mako broke up, and after he tried his best to help her in reclaiming her stolen tech, she kissed him. She knew it was wrong, especially since he had _just_ gone through a rough breakup, but still, she _longed_ for a piece of her old life. Anything, something. One of them was her blissful and perfect fantasy romance with Mako. Asami missed those times. They never fought, they got a long perfectly. That was what Asami wanted.

A little bit of perfect….boy did that blow up in her face.

She and Mako were both using each other for selfish reasons, and the worst part was, Asami kind of knew that. She had been selfless through the whole Equalist ordeal, was it a crime for her to want a little something for herself for once?

Unfortunately, she got her answer. That night, at Bolin's mover premier, Asami realized that she and the rest of the team…had turned into complete jerks!

Korra was too angry to think straight. Mako focused more on his job than his friends' feelings. Bolin was focusing on what he wanted to make himself feel important. And Asami wanted something positive from her past back. She wanted to slap herself so hard. How could she had been so blind? When she saw the look on Bolin's face, the emptiness and sadness he felt at not having his friends by his side, that's when it hit her.

Sure her life had changed completely, and she probably will never have her old life back….but was that really a bad thing?

She had a whole new family, even larger than the one she had before. She had two men who loved her life a sister and even an Avatar who was actually sensitive to her feelings. She chuckled as she remembered the constant apologies Korra use to give her after Mako broke up with Asami.

Asami had a new life. A better life.

And it was high time she fully embraced it. No longer would she desire perfection. No, she didn't need perfect. All she needed was her friends. And even if Mako was never the romantic match for her. Who cares? One day she'll find the right one, but for now, she was happy with what she had.

Too bad it took her this long to really see that.

Korra sat back up, her legs crossed on the grassy plane. Her eyes sparkling with glee. She began to miss the snow from her homeland quite a bit. Her mind shifted to her past.

Her past at the compound.

_**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight.**_

_**Not a footprint to be seen.**_

_**A kingdom of isolation.**_

_**And it looks like.**_

_**I'm the Queen.**_

Bolin looked on at the metal city of Zaofu, its metal platting shimmering in the light, giving it a stunning glow. His mind shifted to the times where he felt so insecure compared to his friends. A fact he never could truly hide. A breeze blew on his hair.

_**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside.**_

_**Couldn't keep it in.**_

_**Heaven knows I tried.**_

Asami walked across the courtyard, recalling her once selfish desire to want perfection, which she hid from her friends.

_**Don't let them in.**_

_**Don't let them see. **_

_**Be the good girl you always have to be.**_

Mako stood behind the pillar, turning his gaze away from Korra.

_**Conceal, don't feel.**_

_**Don't let them know.**_

He dared not to look. But he did. He looked at Korra, still sitting there, but then she stood up, spun around, wearing a dazzling smile as she headed back inside. It was at that moment, seeing her smile, and the pain of letting her go, again, brought a sense of clarity to Mako as he walked out from his hiding place.

_**Well now they know!**_

_**Let it go.**_

_**Let it go.**_

_**Can't hold it back anymore.**_

Instead of going inside, Korra continued walking outside, unleashing happy and soft airbending breezes form her hands. Like the wind, she was feeling free.

_**Let it go.**_

_**Let it go.**_

_**Turn away and slam the door.**_

_**I don't care.**_

_**What their going to say.**_

_**Let the storm rage on.**_

Mako stood where Korra once sat, spreading his arms wide just like she did. Feeling as free as she did.

_**The cold never bothered me anyway.**_

And by cold, he meant Korra.

Mako walked on in the courtyard, unknowingly passing by Asami who spotted him. The heiress smiled as he walked past her.

_**It's funny how some distance.**_

_**Makes everything seem small.**_

_**And the fears that once controlled me.**_

_**Can't get to me at all!**_

Asami headed in Mako's opposite direction away from him. While she knew she wasn't leaving him since he was still around and part of her circle for friends, in a symbolic way, she was leaving him. Leaving behind a silly infatuation and moving on.

Bolin took a meteor and tried his best to metalbend it, but even though he failed, he was not giving up.

_**Its time to see what I can do.**_

_**To test the limits and break through. **_

Korra grabbed her glider from her room and bursted her window open. The sky was wide and open, just like her new life. New possibilities were endless.

_**No right, no wrong.**_

_**No rules for me.**_

_**I'm free**_**!**

She opened up her glider and with a song in her heart, she soared through the skies. Embracing the changing world around her. Embracing her new destiny. One she would shape herself.

_**Let it go!**_

_**Let it go!**_

_**I'm one with the wind and sky!**_

Asami caught a glimpse of her friend flying high above her head. It was as if the Avatar was embodying the very emotion Asami was feeling inside right now. Pure freedom.

_**Let it go!**_

_**Let it go!**_

_**You'll never see me cry!**_

Asami ran up the stairs of Sujin's home up to the outside balcony, feeling the wind in her wild raven hair as Korra soared through the skies.

Bolin saw her flying as well, the smile on the Avatar's face was hard to hide. Bolin could see the feeling of liberation on Korra's face. A feeling he shared.

Mako saw her flying as well. He suddenly felt a bit envious that he couldn't soar like she did. But even so, though his feet where on the ground, Mako's heart was right there, flying with Korra.

_**Here I stand!**_

_**And here I'll stay!**_

_**Let it go!**_

_**Let it go!**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway!**_

_**Standing, frozen.**_

_**In the life I've chosen.**_

_**Fear won't find me.**_

_**The past of so behind me!**_

_**Buried in the snow!**_

Mako saw Korra land perfectly on the ground. He stood only a few feet away from him. All fears, doubts and insecurities faded away. His newfound clarity gave him the courage to walk up to the Avatar. A wide smile planted on his face.

Korra was removing some stray hairs from her face when she saw Mako approach her. "Oh, hey Mako. What's up?" she asked casually. Despite how awkward he was behaving, Korra did her best to remain on friendly terms with her ex. But even she wasn't prepared for what was in store for her.

Right then and there, Mako gabbed Korra's waist and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. The Avatar's eyes were wide in shock. This was something she never would have imagined someone as reserved as Mako would ever do. But even so, she eventually gave in to the kiss. She her dropped her glider and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him in return. Their cheeks read and their hearts beating fast. Once they ended the kiss, Korra looked at Mako with curiosity and confusion.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"I want to start over."

"You what?"

"I want us to grow closer again. I want to give our relationship another try. I know you said we didn't work, but I can't help but feel that was partly my fault."

Korra was still very surprised by Mako's sudden decision to want to give their relationship another try, "Are you sure? What if it ends just like the first time?"

"It won't." Mako said confidently. "We both made some mistakes, but that doesn't mean we should quit. I know I'm not the kind of guy who's good at expressing how he feels. But that's why I need you in my life, Korra. You bring something out of me. I can't explain it, but you do."

Korra could tell that Mako was one hundred percent sure about this decision. And truth be tolled, she wanted to give them another try too.

"Okay. But on one condition." she said as she grabbed her staff from the ground, "We start from the very begging. No dates, no kisses, no hand holding, and no 'sweetie'. Let's at the very least try to be friends again and see where it goes. Okay?"

Mako smiled in agreement. Granted, he was upset about the 'no kisses' part. But for her, we would wait forever.

"Okay."

The two embraced in a warm hug. Once they ended it, Korra spontaneously planted one last kiss on Mako's lips.

"I thought you said, 'no kisses'" he said, though he was still smiling in satisfaction.

"Yeah well, one more wouldn't hurt." she said with a smile on her face. Mako smiled in return, a goofy grin similar to Korra's.

"Make that two." he said.

How could Korra say no?

So yeah, the four of them had been through a lot.

They lost some.

They gained some.

They made mistakes.

They learned.

They grew.

And their still growing.

No doubt there would be more adventures, more struggles, more enemies, but one thing was certain. Today, they all finally Let Go of all that was holding them back.

Korra learned to embrace who she truly was. Not just the Avatar, but Korra. To be her and let it go.

Mako learned to embrace the man he was truly meant to be. Life live, learn to love, and let it go.

Bolin learned not to find acceptance in worldly things, rather than the things he already had. To be happy and let it go.

Asami discovered she had not been cursed, but blessed. She learned to appreciate what one has and what one gains. Stop wanting perfect and let it go.

Let go of who you thought you were.

Let go of past negative experiences.

Let go of insecurities.

Let go of selfish desires.

Dig down deed.

Let love, friends, courage and faith guide you.

Only then, will you discover who you truly are.

The world, nor the past, nor anyone defines who you are.

But you do.

So learn to be free.

And let it go!

_**Let it go!**_

_**Let it go!**_

_**I will rise like the break of dawn!**_

_**Let it go!**_

_**Let it go!**_

_**That perfect child is gone!**_

_**Here I stand in the light of day!**_

_**Let the storm rage on!**_

_**The cold never bothered me anyway.**_


End file.
